1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing apparatus that includes a Web service apparatus having a microblog function, and an information processing system including the service providing apparatus, and to a method of controlling the apparatus and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years a cloud computing system has come into practical use as a system configuration to provide services that utilizes the Internet. A user is capable of utilizing the services provided by the cloud computing system, which are referred to as “cloud services”, merely by preparing the minimum necessary connection environment without the need to prepare hardware resources such as a server. An example of a cloud service already in practice is a CRM (Customer Relationship Management) system for carrying out customer management and business assistance. Another example of a cloud service is a document management service which provides a storage and management function for storing and managing electronic files.
A service that provides a microblog function is also available as a communication tool. A microblog function is a short-blog function that allows a user having an account with the service to post short sentences on the order of 100 to 200 characters, referred to as “microposts”, as messages and comments. The term “user” referred to here is not limited to an actual user (human being) and is meant to include a printer or a cloud-service object or application such as a cooperative service, etc. A unique identifier is assigned to each message and comment posted by a user. With the microblog function, the user registers a message, thereby creating a “timeline” that enables comments relating to the registered message to be registered, displayed and managed in the form of a list. The user who has registered a message and other users exchange information and communicate by registering, as comments, related information on the timeline. Each user account also has a function for managing the profile of the user so that a user can ascertain who the communicating party is. For example, information such as user name, contact information (email address, telephone number, residential address and the like) and affiliated group is managed.
The CRM services provided as cloud services also provide a microblog function as a communication tool used when conducting an activity. These cloud services improve user convenience by linking customer information and business discussions with messages and comments. Also provided among CRM services is a file sharing function that enables files to be shared between users and that makes possible the storage, editing, updating and look-up of files. For example, Salesforce.com is available, and Chatter is equivalent to a microblog function currently available. Document and File are representative of file sharing functions.
Information processors continue to be provided with higher performance and greater functionality. Recently developed information processors not only have basic functions such as scan and print functions for digitizing and printing paper documents but are also equipped with a network interface. An information processing apparatus equipped with a network interface provides various solutions by cooperating with external systems and external services connected via a network. For example, an information processing apparatus equipped with a network interface makes it possible to transmit an electronic file, which has been formed by scanning a paper document, to a cloud document managing service, where the document is then archived. Further, such an apparatus makes it possible to attach an electronic file to email and to transmit the result to the other party.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-91474, for example, describes a technique that enables a targeted file to be downloaded automatically from a Web server via the Internet. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-91474 describes a communication apparatus connected to the Internet via a communication line and having a function for downloading files from the Internet autonomously.
Consider a case where an electronic file is shared by users through a cloud service in an environment in which an activity is conducted utilizing a microblog function provided by the cloud service. Even if users write messages and comments regarding the electronic file, an electronic file in which the written content is reflected cannot be acquired.